Upon entry into charge-payable multi-story car parks or the like, disc-shaped parking tickets are issued to the user or customer, which parking tickets are used for billing parking and for actuating a departure parking barrier at the end of a parking period. The issuing of parking tickets, which is necessary for this purpose, in the entrance region requires an issuing device, which stores parking tickets and issues them to the user upon request, to be set up.
If the parking tickets are formed as parking tickets which can be issued a number of times and have an identification and/or communication element, then the parking tickets, in contrast to the hitherto customary parking tickets consisting of paper, are of a more compact design and generally consist of a rigid material, thus making it more difficult to issue the parking tickets separately, i.e. to issue one parking ticket upon request.